Friendship School Adventures (Starting Test)
by Alexriolover95
Summary: A starting test of what I envision my new series relating to the School of Friendship would be like!


**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Before we get to the actual content of this post, a few things to say…**

 **So, just like how video games have their alpha and beta stages and such, this post is basically a starting test to see if you creatures like this and also to see if I like it as well!**

 **This idea still needs a ton of development, which is going to take awhile because I'm doing something new for me.**

 **I'm thinking that it's going to end up being a longer story at the start, but it's going to then be a series of one shots and short stories in the same post, something that I want to try out for the first time.**

 **And also, I think I'm more likely to change the names of my OCs, in order to better fit the land of Equestria, but for now I'm keeping their original names.**

 **And lastly, a big thank you to Gracekim20 and T8ECR34TOR for being the first ones to show their support for this!**

 **Without further ado, lets get to it!**

* * *

Today was a big day for a little light red unicorn filly named Lisa as she was trotting through the streets of Ponyville next to her big brother Alex. The little filly was very nervous by her expression and shaky legs as the destination for the two came close, a large building next to a crystal castle. The School of Friendship, which Lisa was going to have her first day.

"You look nervous Lisa." Alex noticing his sister's face. "Don't worry, I think you made a good impression on Principal Twilight and I know you'll make a lot of friends."

"I hope so, but it's just so scary." Lisa replied in a fearful voice.

"You'll get used to it." Alex put on a smile as the two were now trotting on the stone walkway over the pond before the building, other students and the teachers going in to start another day.

At the door of the building was a pinkish female unicorn, with a purple mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark with a star, who was apparently waiting for the two.

"Hello, you must be Lisa." The female unicorn greeted the little filly besides Alex. "I'm guidance counselor Starlight Glimmer."

"Hello…" Lisa greeted back.

"She's a little shy, it's her first day." Alex added. "I thought Principal Twilight would be taking Lisa to her first class."

"Well the Principal got busy with morning work, so she sent me in her place." Starlight answered.

"Well, that makes sense, Princess Twilight is usually very busy." Alex replied as he remembered something. "That reminds me, I'm going to be late for my first day working at the town hall." Alex said quickly. "Now Lisa, have fun and I'll be back when school ends to get you, alright."

"Alright…" Lisa sighed as Alex gave her a quick good luck kiss on her head before leaving for his first day for his job at town hall, Alex's cutie mark being a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Okay Lisa, I think you'll like your first class, it's with Professor Fluttershy, she's actually a little shy herself, but she's more assertive now." Starlight smiled and motioned for Lisa to follow her.

As Lisa came inside the school, it was a little bit daunting to see the large hallways in the entrance of the school, it made Lisa feel so small and meaningless for some reason as she followed Conselor Starlight to Professor Fluttershy's classroom. After a short trip through the building, the two arrived before the classroom door, Starlight knocking on it and a few seconds later were greeted by a little white bunny who opened the door and a yellow maned pegasus, with butterflies as her cutie mark.

"Hello Starlight, what can I do for you?" The pegasus, who was Fluttershy, asked.

"This here is Lisa, your new student, she'a little shy and nervous since it's her first day." Starlight introducing the little red filly.

"Well I'm more than happy to have her here." Fluttershy expressing her happiness and joy.

"She doesn't look that timid…" Lisa thought in her head as Fluttershy stepped aside to let Lisa in.

"Well, it's time for me to return to my office, got some reorganizing to do." Starlight told Fluttershy before leaving, Fluttershy closing the door silently.

As Lisa came in, unlike the entrance of the school, Fluttershy's classroom was more lively, definitely more welcoming as the room itself looked more like it was built in a forest, part of the classroom being structured with wood and filled with things for animals, plus it had an open wall with a balcony that let in cool air and fresh sunshine.

"Hello!" A rather loud voice welcomed Lisa as she wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her, looking around the class, Lisa falling down as she looked at the owner of the voice, who was a pony like creature. "What's your name?" The creature asked cheerfully.

"Silverstream, how many times do I have to say not to scare anyone?" Fluttershy stepping besides Lisa as she addressed the creature, who was a hippogriff.

"Sorry Professor Fluttershy, I forget easily." The hippogriff named Silverstream taking a step back.

"Now class, this here is Lisa, she's going to be our new student today, so I expect everycreature to make her feel welcome." Fluttershy announced. "Now today, we'll be learning the difference between the spiders here in Ponyville and elsewhere."

"Spiders…" Lisa said, starting to shake.

"Don't worry Lisa, the first big difference is that the spiders in Ponyville are much nicer than elsewhere." Fluttershy holding up a spider. "This is Fuzzy Legs, one of my animal companions, Lisa why don't you hold him?"

"Okay…" Lisa replied, Fuzzy Legs jumping from Fluttershy's hoof to Lisa's, scaring Lisa a bit, fearful the eight legged creature would attack her, but of course he didn't, instead presenting a smile and a flower. "Thank you…" Lisa replied slowly as she took the flower with her other hoof not holding the spider.

"Alright students, pair up and lets get on with today's lesson, Silverstream and Sandbar, why don't you two help out Lisa." Fluttershy speaking to the hippogriff from earlier and a slightly greenish pony, with a green-bluish mane, and turtles as his cutie mark.

"Hi Lisa, I'm Sandbar." The greenish pony introducing himself as every other student separated into their pairs.

"And of course you already know me." Silverstream adding.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you two." Lisa replied as she tried to give a smile, Fluttershy seeing every student paired up gave the next steps.

"Alright students, now one of you ask the spider to politely make a web in order to protect you from your partner, who's going to pretend to be mean to you." Fluttershy giving the next instructions.

"Why don't I be the mean one?" Sandbar suggested. "Hey, watch where you're stepping, you made me down my cupcake!" Sandbar pretended to shout as Lisa got a little bit scared.

"Fuzzy Legs, shoot your web!" Lisa shouted, closing her eyes as her movement aimed the spider's web right into Sandbar's face, which clung onto the pony's face.

Silverstream began laughing as she tried to keep it in, seeing Sandbar's predicament, which caused Lisa to open one eye and see what was so funny, which in turn made her start to laugh for real.

"You should see your face Sandbar." Lisa said as Sandbar had an unamused look on his face.

"Not funny girls…" Sandbar said as he wiped off the webs from his face.

"Maybe not to you, but for us it is." Silverstream agreeing with Lisa.

"Having a little trouble I see." Fluttershy having come to see the progress of the lesson. "But I see that one of you is warming up, which is good." Fluttershy looking at Lisa, which caused the little red unicorn filly to blush.

As the day went on, Lisa came to enjoy her classes as she got to know her teachers and actually became friendly with Sandbar and Silverstream, so it actually wasn't a bad first day. As the school day ended in fact, Lisa didn't want to leave, but she had to. As classes for the day were over, Starlight came and took Lisa to the entrance, to wait for her brother, who did arrive, looking like he was galloping and out of breath, clearly he almost lost track of time while at his job.

"Sorry if I'm late Lisa, the mayor wanted me to fix some mistakes last minute with some documents." Alex apologized as he got his breath back.

"That's okay, I actually really enjoyed my first day." Lisa smiled.

"I heard she actually made a couple of friends." Starlight added, Alex clearly impressed.

"Well, wasn't expecting this, but I'm happy for you, now lets get home and you can tell the rest of the family about the day." Alex told his little sister.

"See you tomorrow Lisa." Starlight called as the two siblings started on their trot back to their new house in Ponyville.

"You will!" Lisa called back as she trotted very happily, almost prancing in fact as Alex could only smile at his sister's new happiness.

* * *

 **Well that's it!**

 **So, what did you creatures think of this?**

 **And I am really looking for real feedback, anything negative is good because it tells me what to work on, as long as it's not like "Oh this is trash and you shouldn't do this at all!" and stuff like that.**

 **And again, this is really just a starting test, it's not supposed to be crystal perfect, I really want to develop this and any nice help is much appreciated!**

 **See everycreature later!**


End file.
